Beautiful Misery
by LeaTribute
Summary: Katniss and Peta go on a vacation and leave there two kids with Haymitch and Effie. When Kids Beg Haymitch to the story of when he was in the Hunger Games the secrets of Haymitches past are finally released. Join Haymitch in a story of romance, tragedy, adventure, and some evil butterflies. ( contains some mild violence and multiple OC's
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you guys will be all right?" Asked Katniss. "For the hundredth time, yes. Go enjoy your vacation with Peeta!" I answer, starting to get annoyed because she won't leave! We've been doing this for three hours. Effie

and I are baby sitting their kids for them.

I hear Effie in the kitchen attempting to teach them the proper way to introduce yourself to the president.

"Rue! You Never say "yo sup dude " to the president!" Said a tremendously horrified Effie.

"Effie please, we've been at this for hours." Begged Rue. "All right, all right, story time." She brought the kids,Rue and Finnic into the living room.

"Haymitch, why don you tell the children about your time in the games?" Oh great, thank you Effie. Thank you so much. I thoughtsarcastically.

"Or how about I teach them some new words. Huh? Like-" I knew she was going to cut me off and I wouldn't have said anything. Well...most likely. Anyways it was the only way Effie would listen if I said no.

"Haymich!" I was cut off. Just as planned. "Never mind children off to bed ,we will be up to tuck you in in a moment," said Effie.

"Uncle Haymitch will you pleeeeease tell us the story?" Said the thirteen year old girl. She had wavy, dark brown hair, green eyes, and skin so perfect she looked like a doll. Her name was Rue.

"Yeah, Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease uncle Haymich," begged the ten year old boy named Finnick. He had sandy blonde hair, brown eyes, and a smile that could kill me of its beauty and innocence. I don't want to ruin that with a story from the games.

But how can I resist two adorable begging kids.

" Fine,but stop begging, and don't call me uncle,"

"Ok Uncle Haymich ," answered Finnick.

"Haymitch what do we say?"

I knew she meant for me to say please stop begging, but instead I remarked,

"Please. Please stop talking Effie."

As you know it was the year of a quell. There were twice as many tributes that year.

Fanny the lady who had Effie's old job announced "Ladies first" in an overly cheery, annoying, stupid voice. Gosh I hate that woman! She took a slip of paper from the bottom of the bowl and read aloud Maysilee Donner. She was a friend of your grandmother. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes like crystals. Everyone hated to see her go especially her sister, she looked just like her and they were so close. I bet her sister would have volunteered but she was too shocked and couldn't stop her tears. Next was a girl named Atara Adom sixteen, olive skin, brown hair, and hazel eyes. From the Seem I think. I didn't recognize her.

Then Fanny said," Well aren't you two of the luckiest tributes in history?"

Atara is kink of known for her big mouth so she answered,"Lucky? Are you crazy!? We are being thrown into your stupid games just to be killed in awful morbid ways. If you call that lucky than yeah, we are luckiest people in the world!" And even though she was right no one says that about the games. Unless there asking to be murdered right then and there.

"Well moving on then," Said Fanny. She quickly walked over to the jar and grabbed the first slip she touched. " Haymitch Abernathy," she said.

I was eighteen, curly blonde hair, and if I do say so myself, pretty good looking. Fanny continued, "And Haden Mavet."

He had coal black hair, gray eyes and looked as if he was ready to beat me up.

"Let's have a round of applause for our four lovely tribute," said Fanny. "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Fanny finished.

"I will take you down out there," Haden whispered to me as we walked off the stage.

We only had time to barely say goodbye before we were all whisked off on the train to the capital. I stayed with Maysilee Donner because Ill admit I was a little afraid of Haden.

" So, you think you can win?" I ask her trying to start a conversation.

" No," she answered simply.

Well how does "no" start a good conversation?

"Why?" I ask, still determined to make her talk.

"Look, I'm sorry but I don't want to get to know you and I don't want to like you because I am probably gonna die. Ok?" She answered wiping the tears from her face as she turned back to the window and watched district twelve grow smaller and smaller until it disappeared.

It was midnight I hadn't been able to sleep so I went in check on Maysilee. She was staring out her window as if she saw something, which made zero sense because it was pitch black.

" What are you doing hear Haymitch?" I hear her say, just as I started for the door. Trying to sneak out before she noticed.

"Umm. What are you doing hear? " I ask awkwardly.

" I'm a tribute headed to the capital to die, remember ? " I think she half smiled.

" Right " I say. " I was thinking, what do you say we get out of this place and go for coffee. Or there's always the alternative. Death. " I know this is impossible for many reasons but I want her to lighten up, laugh. She does.

"You are the craziest person I have ever met." She says.

I answer," I will take that as a compliment."

"You know something," she says as I begin to leave again. " I think we'd be great friends if we weren't going to die." " And I promise I won't kill you. "

" I won't kill you ether." So from that point on we were as close to friends as we possibly could have been. "We should get some sleep," I say. I walked back down the hall and entered my room. It was a nice room with scarlet walls and a huge bed that changed temperatures by a remote on the bed side table. I was thinking about what it would be like if there were no hunger games as I drifted off to sleep.

It was morning, I was on the floor, in nothing but underwear and my clothes nowhere to be seen. Who would play such a horrible prank on me?! Then one name pops into my mind, Haden. Furious, I throw on a robe and tear down the hall to the dining area, and sure enough there was Haden laughing his head off as I entered. "Shut up!" I say. " Make me!" He answered. I swing my fist at his face. He catches it, twists it and slams me to the ground. I get up we both get in a few good blows then a metal pitcher catches my eye. He has me in a basket hold, I slam my head back and his body forced him to release me. He tried to grab my wrist again but when his hand touches me I bight it. He was bleeding from the night on his hand and grunting from the pain. I make a run for the pitcher. I swing it into his temple. He crashes to the floor, he is in no doubt knocked out. I turn to the table where the two girls are sitting shocked that I had won the fight. Atara rushes over to Haden. She checks his pulse to make sure he's still alive. I can tell she likes him. Maysilee shoots me a disapproving look as she walks out of the dining room. As good as it felt to finally beat up that jerk, I was worried I had ruined my friendship with Maysilee. I really like her, well as a friend you know, and I know she doesn't really like violence. Soon enough a band of peace creepers showed up to take Haden away.

" No Fighting!" One says to me sternly.

I take a muffin and slowly walked back to my room. To my surprise Maysilee was was there sitting on my bed.

"He deserved it," she said calmly.

" I know," I answer, a little confused.

" Just because he deserved that doesn't make what you did ok. " she begins with her lecture. I was about to tune out when she said," I know you think I'm going to give you a big long lecture. I'm not, but please try to listen. Be the better man, forgive him. The capital is trying to win you over. Don't let them get to you. There is still hope for us. If of course, you don't play the malicious game of the Capitol." She ended in a hushed voice hoping no one else heard her.

"Oooo Haymitch got a girlfriend," Chirped Rue in a singsongish voice. I try not smile. Not for long, I think sadly remembering her death. If I could have been a little faster I think. But no,

I did everything I possibly could have.

"Come on back to the story", I say hiding my sorrow of Maysilee from the kid. The next morning was a rainy, cloudy, stormy day. There was a huge lighting storm. It seemed as if were a reflection of my emotions. Anger and frustration because we were

pulling in to the capital.


	2. Chapter 2

"Up, Up!" said Fanny. "We have arrived at the Capital!" She said.

She was still excited even though it was a rainy mess outside. CRASH! The thunder roared.

"Today is the day that youfour little ugly caterpillar will turn into beautiful butterflies!" Announced Fanny.

"Jerk!" Remarks Atara obviously annoyed.

" Watch your mouth!" Answered Fanny sternly.

" Moving on. Today you will meat your stylists. Ladies, your stylist is the same, her name

Is Celeste."

Just then, the enormous front doors to the Capitol swung open and out stepped Celeste, a tall, brown haired, brown eyed, high heeled and glasses wearing girl, that exclaimed, " Hello, my fellow district friends and family! Oh, I don't know. To much? Let me try again."

She took a step backward into the Capitol. Ten seconds later she entered again, took a deep breath and said,"Good morning! Dang it, not again it's afternoon!,"

she stepped back again. This happened several more times before she found the entrance words she wanted.

"And your stylist, gentlemen, is Vivian."

A surprisingly young girl with red hair and greenish blue eyes stepped out of the Capitol and said shyly, " Hi."

How old was she? Maybe 14, 15. As if to answer my thoughts Fanny added,

" Not much to look at is she? Only 15 but she's good." "I think she's beautiful," said Celeste defensively. And then there was a whole debate at Celeste should even be aloud an option. Celeste would've been a great lawyer, she won that one.

"Now let's get you allcleaned up, shall we?" Celeste said proudly.

And the next thing I knew we were all in separate rooms getting uh, well... tolerable to to look at.

They must have drugged me or something because the next thing I remember I was being dunked in a bath of slimy stuff that stung. It must've been some kind of pore cleanse or something.I heard a few names wile I listened to their chatter. I think there was a Cilia and a Lyne maybe a Gertrude. Then I heard Vivian. Yes! Finally someone I recognize.

" What why is he up? The drug was supposed to keep him out so we could finish without him being difficult," I hear one say.

" It'll be fine we only drug them because of the guy who tried to drown you in the pore cleanse. And I don't blame him! You were being very rude to him." Says Vivian.

" Your fine Haymitch," she said to me.

" So, Vivian, should I shave his face?," The rude one said, trying to change the subject.

" No we're going for the ruggedly handsome miner look," Vivian answered. Then I say,

" Miners again? Oh come on."

"Hey," she says," I saved your butt, Celeste wanted to turn you into giant, coal, disco balls! Don't you dare complain." I shut up after that.

" Finished. Get out of here you're gonna be late for meeting your mentor!" She said, rushing me out the door.

I walked out of the room and caught up with Maysilee, Atara, and Haden in the hall. As we made our way down the hall we stopped at a door that we would've missed if we didn't hear the voices. I think the door was meant to be kinda hidden. The voice was President Snow's, it was saying, " Don't bother with twelve, I want them dead in the arena anyway, but don't make that obvious. Don't help them. Got it?"

" Yes, Yes Sir.," said a tough, girls voice. We continued down the hall processing everything he had just said.

First Atara realized.

" Not if I stab you in your sleepfirst," she muttered angrily to herself, turning around and starting back for the door.

"Oh, no you don't," I say grabbing her wrist. Well, Atara was a stubborn girl, so when she pulled her wrist away and tried to go back to the door, I threw her over my shoulder and carried her all the way back to her room to get ready for dinner, when we meet our mentor.

A few minutes later I was in my room getting ready for dinner. I was not in the mood for a fancy tuxedo and matching shoes, so I threw on some sweat pants and a black T-shirt. I sprinted down the hall hoping I wouldn't be late, but there was no point I was already at least 30 minutes late.

It took some time to let everything Snow said sink , fine maybe I'm procrastinating a little, but that was part of it.

Anyways, when I arrived in the dining room every one was there, chattering and carrying on, when I walked in no one seemed to notice, nor care. I took a seat at the table and dished some food onto my plate.

I was immediately pulled into the conversation, like I had been there the whole time.

" So, Haymitch, what do you think the arrangement of the Quell?" Asked Fanny, in and awkward nervous voice.

I just sat there confused with an awkward look on my face. Then I felt a sharp pain in my leg and realized Maysilee was kicking me. I looked up and that's when I saw them.

" I um, well, honestly I think this is definitely going to be an interesting games, and, um I really don't know what the Game Makers have cooked up for us,'' I said trying to keep my eyes off of the six hundred peace keepers watching our every move.

Just waiting for us to say or do something wrong.

What did they do? I think to myself. I'll talk to Maysilee later, I just have to act like a normal Capitol person, shallow and superficial. I snap back to reality and say," This artichoke stew is delicious!" I was a little surprised when Haden answered," Yes, quite, but I prefer the calamari."

Wow! The first time I had a real conversation with the jerk. I mean, one that wasn't unpleasant. " The turkey patty is good too," Maysilee added. Then Fanny said," Oh you mean the onion,cow manure patty." I looked at Maysilee, she trying not to spit it out. She gagged, excused herself, and ran to the bathroom. "Eh heh heh," laughed Fanny, nervously.


End file.
